


goodbye

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: Second Chances (A 100 words?! Series) [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Goodbyes, Light Angst, M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles leaves...sterek drabble - 6/27 - words of the day: withdraw, touch, hover





	goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Stiles hovers over Derek. His eyes roam over Derek’s face, memorizing every detail. He presses their lips together, trying to convey just how much love he feels. Touching their foreheads together, he sighs heavily.

“Thank you, Derek. I don’t-“ his voice cracks.

“ _Shh_ … let’s just… I just want to hold you before you go.”

“Okay.”

Bodies molded together, they just lie there. Holding on to their last moment.

Light wakes him the next morning. Tears fill his eyes. Not wanting to leave, but knowing he can’t stay, _shouldn’t_ stay, he withdraws. Looking back at Derek’s sleeping form, he whispers goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
